My Life
by EJL93
Summary: My name is Rue. And this is how my life, turned for the worse. And how it ended, abruptly, yet peacefully. My life may have been short, but the relationships I've made is all but worth it. I do not own anything, they belong to Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

_Chirp Chirp Chirp. Chirp Chirp Chirp._

I hear the chirping of the birds as the sun slowly rose from the horizon, "Another day." I thought, stretching and getting out of the bed I shared with my sisters.

"Rue! Get down here with your sisters. Today's **the** day." my mom's voice called up. I felt my heart drop, I totally forgot...today's the reaping...oh no.

I walk down the steps, my steps trembling, my knees threatening to buckle beneath me.

I got down and saw my father, mother, grandmother, and sisters sitting in the rotted wooden table, all looking sullen and scared. Why? Because it's the reaping...and I am of age.

"M-Mom..." I stuttered, my tiny frame shaking. "I-I...I-Is it almost time? F-For the r-reaping?"

My mom looked up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she only nodded her head. I look down, countless thoughts swarming through my head.

"Rue?" I heard my father call out. I snap my head up, my eyes determined, but my body showed other wise. "I love you."

I nodded, "Love you too." I said, trying to keep my voice strong, but failing. I walked out of the small hut that I called my home and walked onto the field of wild flowers. I closed my eyes and felt the wind on my face, the aroma of the flowers filled my body. I opened my eyes and headed towards the town square, and ultimately...the fate of my future.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to the town square and saw that there were many people already there. Even the Capitol people. I looked around and saw the only guy I ever made friends with, Thresh. "That's right...he's still of age..." I thought. I saw his strong, scary face, but I knew that he's gentle once you get to know him. I really hope he won't get picked. He probably felt me staring at him since he turned towards my direction and looked at me. I gave him a small smile and he nodded reassuringly.

I felt a little better, but my overall fear still lingered. I heard the Capitol lady welcomed us with a warm greeting. How ironic.

"Ladies first shall we?" she walked up to the clear bowl that held the many names of the District 11 female tributes. She dug through the pile and picked up a single white piece of paper.

My heart thumped hard against my small chest. My breathing quickened as she unfolded the paper. She opened the paper fully and called out the name I wish she hadn't, "Rue Purus."

My throat tightened, my breathing nearly stopped, "S-She said...MY name." I saw the Peacekeepers make their way over to me, towering over me. My eyes widened and I begin to tremble. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Thresh. He gave me a smile...not a sympathetic one...an encouraging one. I nodded and went with the Peacekeepers. I was light on my feet, as if was flying. I went on stage and waited for the lady to call out the male tribute.

"And now for the gentlemen." she walked up to the bowl with all the male names and drew one out. She said the name that made my heart sink low, "Thresh Harcos."

"Oh no..." I thought as I saw him make his way up the stage. His face was unreadable...but his eyes gave it away. He was scared, terrified, and he looked as though he was about to break down. He looked at me with worried eyes, but I gave him a confident smile. His eyes softened a bit, but he knew...as well as I that our lives were about to take a turn for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

I got to the building the Peacekeepers lead me to, waiting for instructions to be given. I sat there under the watchful eyes of the Peacekeepers. The door opened and in came my mother, tears streaming down her face.

"Mama..." I ran to her and cried, grabbing onto her tattered clothing.

"Oh my little Rue. My lovely flower. My sweet child."

"Mama...Mama..." I cried onto her skirt. "I'm scared."

I felt her pat my pat gently, in a comforting way, "I know honey...I know." We stayed like that until it was time for her to leave. I tried to hold on but the Peacekeepers ripped her away from me. In came my father.

"Rue." he came to me and picked me up, rocking me back and forth, like he had when I was only a baby.

"Daddy. What happens if I...what if I don't..."

"Shh shh shh...Don't think like that Darling. You're a strong girl. You're fast, swift. If the others are bigger than you...then you use something they don't have..."

"And that is?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Your speed, and your ability to hide and blend in. You're the shadow that creeps behind them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

I nodded my head, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Rue. And remember that we'll always love you." I held him closer as the Peacekeepers came in and pulled him away from him.

I sat back down and waited for my next visitor, expecting my sister or my grandmother, I turned and saw the boy who used to tease me in school.

"Abel...What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

I saw him fidgeting, "U-Um...Rue...I'm really...REALLY...sorry about how I treated you in school. When we came of age for the reaping everything changed. I thought we weren't going to be picked since it was our first time being in the reaping...but I was wrong. I really hoped that it wouldn't be one of us...Rue I..."

"Shh..." I placed two fingers to his lips, "I understand. Hey Abel...if I make it out alive...want to be friends?"

"I...I thought we already were..." he blushed.

I smiled, "Hey Abel..." he looked at me, I leaned in a kissed him on the cheek, "Wish me luck."

He returned my smile, "Good Luck."

The Peacekeepers walked in and took him out, telling me that Abel was the last of my visitors. I nodded and looked out the window. I saw that the sun was setting, my how time flew. The Peacekeepers escorted me back home where I saw the recap of the reaping.

The tributes from Districts 1 to 10 were really large, compared to me that is. Then again...everyone was bigger than me. Then District 11 came on, I wonder what the other Tributes thought when they saw me walk on stage. They probably thought I was no threat...but Thresh on the other hand...they probably thought to look out for him. District 11's reaping was over and on came District 12. I watched as I saw the Capitol lady pull out from the girl's bowl. She called out the name "Primrose Everdeen." and out came a girl about my age, she was a little bit bigger than me but she was still small none the less. I thought that she wouldn't last long out in the Games, when suddenly I heard a girl call out her name. I looked on and saw that an older girl with her brown hair in an elegant braid had volunteered as tribute.

"Her older sister..." I said to myself. I saw that the Peacekeepers escorted her to the stage and the Capitol lady picked out the male tribute from the boy's bowl. She called out "Peeta Mellark." I saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and broad shoulders make his way up the stage. I watched closely as I saw Peeta look at the girl with the same eyes Thresh had.

The Capitol lady had called the girl Katniss. There was something about her that made me drawn to her. Maybe it was the fact that she volunteered as tribute in place of her younger sister. I wish that I had someone like that. Someone who would volunteer in place for me...no...I have to try and win this...if not...then I'd help Katniss win...no matter what the cost. She deserves this win more than any of the other tributes...I'm sure of it. If Thresh...or Peeta even...don't succeed...Katniss will. She has to.


End file.
